


Filia's Walk Home

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Other, Public Masturbation, Tentacles, public exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: Filia decides to take a leisurely stroll through New Meridian with absolutely no ill-intentions whatsoever.
Relationships: Filia/Samson (Skullgirls)
Kudos: 6





	Filia's Walk Home

Outside of the noisy and crowded streets of New Meridian, out past the rolling lights and cloud-piercing buildings housing enterprises and seedy mafias alike, was the quiet, modest neighborhood of Maplecrest, aptly named for its abundance of maple trees that gave the locale a cozy, welcoming ambiance. The streetgangs and politics of the city were merely figments on the horizon for those that situated in the suburban setting, where families could live and go to school without the taint of the urban industry corrupting them.

Along one of the sidewalks that wound through the neighborhood, Filia was admiring the autumn colors as the leaves were beginning to transition from green into warm, radiant oranges and yellows. Not too late in the season, remnants of summer still lingered, and children were just returning home from school, frolicking in their fenced-in yards, playing amongst themselves in youthful jubilee.

The girl smiled as she waved to a group of kids riding past her on their bikes, having no recollection of what it must've been like at their age. She adored the scenery, but it always left a solemn grip on her heart, a reminiscent spirit of what life was like before she lost her memory. She hoped something possibly nostalgic could trigger a flashback, but unfortunately nothing worked so far. She knew she liked the outdoors, and the vibrant colors of the leaves that scattered the ground like the mismatched crosspatches of a quilt, but nothing could draw out the past taken from her. In a sense, these forlorn walks were coping mechanisms, to help her come to terms with her present situation - living without knowing how she came to be.

But they were also to partake in another activity she found enjoyment in.

“Hah...” Filia breathed haughtily, feeling her body being squeezed and toyed with under her clothes. Samson, the parasite currently donning as her hair and the cause for her bout of amnesia, had spread his tentacles under her attire, slithering across her pallid skin, squeezing whatever excess flesh he could find as a low snicker emanated from under her hat.

“You didn't say hi to those kids back there...” He mentioned, rustling subtly to maintain his low profile. A timid grin crept along Filia's lips as her cheeks flushed red. Laying a hand on her stomach, feeling the mass inside of her twist and writhe, hitting spots that made her thighs slippery.

“I didn't want to risk crying out.” She muttered softly. “I know that's what you were planning!” She jabbed, before gasping sharply, bracing herself against a fence-post. “S-S-Samson!!” Under her hat, a gruff set of chuckles followed shortly.

“What? It's what you asked me to do!”

“I-! I didn't tell you to...to do that!” Filia squirmed. What felt like large beads were being slipped in and out of her puckered ass, filled to capacity by Samson's numerous tendrils that prevented it from becoming too acclimated to their size for very long. Bizarrely, they emitted their own mucus to lubricate their actions, enough to where it dripped down her perineum and mixed into her own juices. Samson snickered as his motions wavered.

“I was just doing what your body told me to do.”

Filia panted, staggering to her feet as she continued her stride, trying to readjust her posture, but finding it rather difficult with what she was made to endure.

“I...I didn't know you could do something like that...” A car drove past the duo, kicking up leaves that twirled past them like ballerinas. The rush of air caused a bead of sweat to run down Filia's cheek into her collar as more tendrils daintily moved her clothes, running over erogenous zones like vines as the girl struggled to keep her composure.

“I can do lots of things!” Samson chided, cupping her breasts and prodding her nipples under her bra, causing them to harden. “But you're only interested in me when you want your ass plugged!”

Filia bit down on her knuckle to keep herself from moaning, eyeing a couple jogging together on the opposite side of the street. They cast a passing glance in her direction before resuming their run.

“Keep-! Keep your voice down!” Her throat was becoming dry, contrasting her quivering sex, which soaked her panties to her skin. “And don't say that! It sounds...dirty...”

“Then what do you call what I'm doing right now?! Corking your ass? Filia flinched, standing rigid as Samson once again changed the shape of his tentacles. At the entrance to her worn hole he formed a thick base that narrowed at the tip. Each thrust pushed himself deeper into her innards, but his retractions were slow and agonizing. The wideness stretched her ass out more each time as it popped out before being slipped back in between her cheeks. The girl moaned into her hand as her thighs pressed together, squirming from the sensation.

“You sound like you're about to lose your damn mind.” The parasite chuckled, “I wonder if we can fit in another?” Filia's head perked up and her eyes glimmered incredulously.

“You-! You wouldn't dare!” She stammered, her tone picking up unconsciously as her nerves got the best of her.

“Oh-ho! You tightened up there quite a bit! I was wondering why you didn't want me working on your front hole; you like your ass being roughed up, don'tcha!?” Filia bit her lip, and the blush to her cheeks settled in even deeper, answering Samson's question for him. “I should've guessed, you're hotter than a damn oven down here.” One of the creature's tendrils slipped past the thin elastic of the thong Filia sported, hovering just over the spot where her swollen labia remained unattended, drooling from neglect. Feeling him about to touch her womanhood, Filia immediately gripped her skirt where his

“W-Wait! Don't!” She practically shouted, catching the ear of some nearby men, conversing around a smoking grill. They turned their heads to see a schoolgirl holding down her skirt and yelling at no one in particular. It was then she noticed their fixated gazes on her, realizing they couldn't tell what was really going on. Regardless, their attention caused her to shudder and turn abruptly, heading in the opposite direction past a row of shrubs, where she managed to break their line of vision.

Once out of sight, she waited until she was away from any wandering eyes before dropping to her knees, panting frantically as she felt her rising orgasm fade.

“That...that was too close...” She sighed, wiping her brow off on her sleeve.

“What was close?! You almost came in front of those guys back there!” Samson was almost in a fit of hysterics, writhing under her hat as his tendrils roping around her body loosened and tightened. The sporadic movements made Filia's eyes flutter as she forced her climax down again, it was beginning to become harder to control her body's desires now.

“Sss-Samson...not here...” She panted, her chest heaving from her labored breaths.

“You want to cum...” The parasite motioned, sliding two thinner tendrils down her ass, concealed only by her skirt. “But you...don't want to?” The girl let out a large breath through her teeth before snickering, amused.

“The...satisfaction comes from prolonging it, Samson. It's a human thing.” Filia got up, brushing off her leggings before steadily resuming her walk, surveying the neighborhood for what she was looking for.

“Sounds to me like something a pervert would say!” He squeezed her cheeks and plunged once more into her rear, writhing about as the girl tried to keep a straight face and her stride fixed. Her sweat was beginning to damped her uniform, betraying her carnal desires. “Or is my intuition wrong?” Filia's eyes scanned her surroundings before spotting exactly what she was looking for. Quickening her pace, she made a beeline for her new destination, making sure there weren't any oncoming cars as she crossed the road.

“Fuh-! Fine Samson, you're right! I may be a little perverted, but you're the incorrigible one!” Filia came to a stop in front of what she had marked from across the street – a vacant house, sporting a “FOR SALE” sign embedded in the frontlawn to draw in a potential buyer. The house itself was a regal manor, two stories, but a bit more run down than any of the neighboring houses, causing it to fade into the background of browns and reds behind it, a perfect place to hide behind. Looking around, Filia quickly slipped past the gate leading into the backyard.

The grass was beginning to become overgrown from weeks without care, and various toys scattered about, lost in the oncoming thicket by careless children who were too afraid to retrieve them. Filia felt her sex dribble more nectar down her succulent thighs, no longer being absorbed by the fabric already stretched around her curves, it had served its purpose long enough. Finding a stone walkway, she found a forgotten flower plant large enough to house a sapling, exactly what she was looking for.

Flipping it over, she slid it over to where it rested against the house's brickwork, and planted herself on top of it, spreading her legs as she shifted her weight around, finding a comfortable position for what she had in store.

Discarding her hat, she felt the mass of tentacles begin to shift, finally having enough space to move about freely, Samson grunted, no longer having to restrain himself.

“It's about damn time! I was beginning to get claustrophobic in that thing!” Another set of laughter was cut off as Filia began to unbutton her top. “Whoa whoa, you're doing that too?!” His tone was more impressed than concerned, as the last button was unfastened, and Filia's beige bra met the open air. Her bosom shimmered from sweat as the warming sunlight greeted it, as well as the tendrils burrowing under her bra, gripping her breasts tenderly.

“Goddess...hold on...” Her hands abruptly went behind her back, hastily undoing the fasten that supported her chest. “This stupid thing...” In one swift motion, Filia tossed her shirt and bra aside, letting her large breasts bounce in the open air, and exposing the curving tentacles that continued to nuzzle them. “And you were calling me perverted earlier? You've been groping me ever since we left school!” She shot, watching the black vines coil and slither across her pale body. “Even my...stomach...” The girl grimaced as she watched the masses squeeze into the slight folds made as she bent forward. “It's gross, why are you doing that?!”

“You know me, I've got good taste!” The parasite retorted. “You gotta strut your stuff more often, kid! Make those boys at school howl!” Filia rolled her eyes and furrowed her brow, quickly growing impatient with the conversation.

“Whatever, come over here.” She beckoned a tentacle hanging idly next to her mouth with one hand and slipped her skirt down her legs with the other, leaving only the thong and her leggings as her only form of clothing now. Gripping a sizable appendage she ran her hand along its length before bringing it to her mouth, puckering her lips as she pressed it against them.

Before Samson could interject any further, her lips parted, welcoming the appendage into her sopping mouth. Her head began to bob idly along the length, taking care not to take in too much, as she found a comfortably rhythm. Using one hand to stabilize herself against the brickwall, she hooked the other's thumb into her waistband, taking care not to disturb the other tendrils fondling her legs and torso. Carefully, she slipped the underwear down her legs, cooing as she watching the soaked fabric cling to her womanhood, not wanting to depart from her warmth. Nevertheless, she managed to get it down to her ankles before she felt the intrusion in her ass begin to gyrate and move.

“Haaah-! Samson-!” Filia moaned, watching the tendrils grip her flesh greedily, holding her in place while she felt her ass being fucked effortlessly. Her asshole had become so used to him that it was no longer resisting, causing her eyes to widen as the phallus thickened the deeper it went in.

“Seeing you get into it kinda got me going too, kid!” Samson grunted into her ear. She felt a small nibble on her earlobe with ushered a moan deep in her throat to emerge.

Looking down, she noticed her unsheathed clit between her legs, more plump and swollen than she had even seen it before.

“It's...it's never been that big...” She uttered, almost shocked by how her body was reacting.

“I've never seen you this worked up before!” Samson responded, “Do uh, do you want me to take care of it?” Filia smiled sweetly as his offer.

“No, you keep up what you're doing, I'll handle this.” With her idle hand, she parted her fingers and situated her clitoris in the middle, moaning preemptively as she was already feeling herself come closer to the tipping point. Squeezing gently, her lower muscles tightened reflexively as she began to pleasure herself, running her fingers around the sensitive nub until she found a familiar motion.

“Whatever you say, kid.” Inside her ass, Filia could feel Samson's tendrils change shape again, turning into a phallic-like object that narrowed every few inches, once again testing the dexterity of her nerves as she felt it being pulled out of her, stimulating spots she had no idea of.

“HAH-! Y-! Yeah, keep doing that!” She squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut as she focused on the torrent of sensations assaulting her. Her hand fumbling over her own genitals, flushing her body with heat as she positioned her hips higher. “Just...like that!” From this angle, she could feel Samson grinding against her walls, pushing against her g-spot and clamping her muscles down tighter. A lulling miasma enveloped her mind as her orgasm swiftly approached. “Oh...oh Gaw-! Y-aaaassh!” Each heartbeat timed accordingly with her rump being stuffed full with more of Samson's tentacles. At the base of the flowerpot bearing the brunt of their wild lechery, a puddle began to form of Filia's own pent up juices, streaming down her ass and dripping down the clay.

With one more seemless tug, the tendrils were removed from Filia's rear, her asshole gaping slightly and her legs quivering. Filia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the masses squirmed back inside, wearing down the grip her muscles could hardly retain and sending her over the edge.

“Hah-! HAAAAH!” She cried sharply, fidgeting wildly with her thirsty cunt as a bit of fluid shot out, sprinkling the stone walkway and the untamed grass. “Oh GOD-!” With another bob of her hips, she let her ass drop, taking in more of the parasite's length, and spurting another shot of liquid onto the lawn. Sweat beaded down her torso, bouncing off her breasts as her gyrations rocked her body. As her orgasm began to subside, her fingers slowed, but her clit still ached for attention and her legs wobbled as she tried to readjust herself.

“Wah...hoh...” Her voice barely parted her lips. Her muscles finally began to calm down, much like the tentacles that seemed to loosen their grip on her. However, before she even opened her eyes, she brought a hand to cup her breast, pinching the nipple idly as renowned life began to replenish her tired form. Her mouth shaped into a slivered smirk, lightly giggling as she felt the liquid dripping from her rear. “That was pretty good...” She gave her bottom an enthusiastic smack, reawakening the beast still groggily squirming around in her. “But I think we can do just a bit better!”

Shakily, she turned on her foot, knocking over the flowerpot in the process, and leaned against the house's brickwork with her arm. Jutting her hips outward, her bare ass sauntered in the golden rays of the sun, her pale complexion bathing in the lustrous glow. Her breasts wavered, hanging freely and swaying side to side as she got into position. The stone was rough on her bare knees so she opted to lay out her school uniform in order to reduce the risk of injury.

“There we go...” With her preparations complete, she cast a glance over her shoulder, feeling a twinge of devilish delight in seeing her naked body exposed to the open air. A shudder slithered up her spine and she cooed haughtily, relishing in her depravity. “You ready for another round, Samson?” The tendrils suddenly came to life, snapping to attention at her command.

“I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask!” The creature chortled, morphing the smaller tendrils slipping through Filia's cheeks into a single mass, morphing it into the shape of a human cock. “Was worried you'd clunked out on me.” Filia marveled the rod grinding against her rear, gasping as she felt its sheer size and weight brush against her worn hole.

“Well, you're full of surprises today aren't you?” She stifled a giggle with her hand and spaced her knees apart, smacking her bottom again with more gusto, savoring the searing ache it left behind, as well as the reverberating smack that echoed across the backyard. “Now...gimme!” Shaking her hips enticed Samson enough to follow through, embedding the head of his newly formed cock between her plump cheeks. A surprised gasp bolstered Samson's thrusts as he shoved more into her anus, splitting the cheeks even further as Filia began to pant, no longer worrying about her throbbing genitals as much as preventing herself from crying out and alerting any potential passerbys. The parasite's strength and emphasis in his thrusts were sending ripples across her supple body, jostling her breasts to bounce along in tandem, and her butt to clap in sync.

“Mmph-!” She cried, muffling her voice into her palm. She straightened her arm to alleviate some of the motion, but it did little to sway Samson from his own amusement.

“You're flopping around like a fish outta water!” He teased, quickening his rhythm. However, Filia seemed too entranced in her own enjoyment to respond, too enthralled with the sensations causing her stomach and loins to flutter. “Er...Filia?”

“Guh-! De-! Deeper...go deeper!” She pleaded, her eyes shut and hips twerking onto his length. Samson was all the more willing to adhere to her commands, and proceeded to slip even deeper into her rectum, earning a gradual moan from the girl that soon built up into sporadic wails as she tried to retain her composure. Her breathing grew rampant as her body alighted with pleasure. Between her labored pants a resounding smack broke through the calming suburban air as Samson began to bring down a number of flatter tendrils against her plump rear. The combined stimuli forced Filia's tongue to hang out of her mouth as she could now only hang on. Her sex dripped enthusiastically between her legs, and her pitch rose even higher to indicate how close she was getting.

“Gy-HAAH!” Filia screeched, tightening her walls down with what little strength remained. Her ass burned numb, and her mind grew cloudy with each thrust pushing her further and further towards her limits. Before she could understand what was happening, Samson conjured even more ringlets of hair and slipped them around where he was already stuffing her full, stretching her asshole out as the two phalli began to fuck her in a piston-like fashion. “S-Sa-! SAMSON!!” The act of dual penetration made her bare her teeth as she could no longer control herself. Reaching her peak, she reeled inward before thrusting her head upwards towards the waning sky. “Ah-HHHAHFUCK!!” Without warning, her voice pierced the Heavens as her orgasm overtook her judgment. The thrusting persisted as fluid began to shoot out of Filia's dripping cunt, soaking the grass behind her as her body no longer listened to her instructions.

“FFFFFUCK!” She cried again, feeling her ass loosen its grip, unable to retain its strength any further. No longer were Samson's thrusts hindered as he continued to batter her rump. Her hair twisted and drilled her worn hole until her entire crotch was wet from her climax. Finally, as her heartbeat began to slow, and her voice falter, did the tentacles begin to retreat back into Samson's amorphous form.

Filia's arms no longer had the strength to support her weight as she unceremoniously dropped, resting her head on the cool ground, feeling her breasts dig into the soft fabric of her uniform as her ass, exhausted and thoroughly used, hovered in the air. No longer could her throat produce such wailing shrieks, now she only whimpered as the aftershocks of her orgasms still lingered, dribbling more of her arousal down her legs.

“Hah...hh...w-wow...” She groaned, unable to open her eyes, content to lie there and let the soothing chill of twilight lull her into unconsciousness. However, she felt a tug at her wrist, and noticed it was one of Samson's tendrils garnering her attention. “W-Wait-! I...I can't...anymore right now...” Her words fumbled over one another as she tried to form coherent sentences, but Samson merely rubbed her arm delicately.

“No no, it ain't that, just seeing if you're still alive.” He muttered sheepishly. “That was uh...pretty impressive...you've got more in ya than I thought!” Filia heard him chuckle, and she lightly returned the gesture.

“It was mainly you inside of me there.” She picked up her head, taking her time in arising from her afterglow. “But um...thank you...for uh, for going along with all of that.” Her cheeks turned a light pink as she grabbed ahold of the flowerpot from before, using it as leverage to try and encourage life back into her legs. “I didn't expect to get into it that much!” She joked, laughing as much as her weary lungs could allow.

“Yeah, you certainly liked it!” Samson chided, “You damn near soaked your uniform!”

The girl's red eyes shot open as what her companion just said dawned on her. Feeling around under her for her uniform, her heart sank as she found a large wet spot spanning over most of her uniform was situated underneath her. The pink in her cheeks deepened into a beet red as Samson's laughter filled her ears.

“You were like a damn faucet at one point, I was kinda digging this new side of ya!” Filia covered her eyes with her uniform, hiding her face from acknowledging what they had just did.

“I-! I can't walk back home wearing this! It's soaked!” She shrieked, embarrassed not only because of her own carelessness, but because of how little she seemed to regret it. She hadn't felt such wonders in quite a long time, and judging by how drenched her clothes were, she needed it. “Dang it...I can't even put these on anymore! What can I do?!” It was then she realized just how late in the day it was getting. The tall maples that gave the neighborhood its name had hidden the sun behind their thick foliage, casting long, ominous shadows around the rows of houses, enough to where a girl could hide in them if she were careful enough. The thought should've unnerved her, but it only contorted her mouth into a shaky smile. Getting to her feet, she felt the same fluttering in her stomach that she experienced before – the same sense of exhilaration that spurred her on to carry out her earlier perverted fantasy.

As the cooling night air began to mix in with the faint warmth of the receding day, Filia wrapped up her soiled clothes in a bundle and handed them to Samson. She knew of the risks, but they only excited her more, inspiring her to carry out even more lecherous acts. Her heart fluttered as she peeked out from behind the back of the house, feeling the grass tickle her bare thighs. The coast was clear as she found a break in the fence, facing the same sidewalk and street she had crossed mere hours before, in a completely different setting. Looking down at her naked form, towards the streetlights lining the road that were beginning to flicker on, she laughed impishly as she was almost in disbelief at what she was doing now.

“I-It can't be that far of a walk back home, r-right!?”


End file.
